Fausto
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta. Sentados frente a frente ante un tablero de ajedrez, Ciel y su mayordomo sostienen una reñida partida y conversan sobre una de las historias más viejas del mundo...


_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes son propiedad de Yana Toboso**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_Se trata de una viñeta muy simple utilizando como leitmotiv el mito de Fausto. Si bien sólo cito el clásico drama de Goethe, existen múltiples versiones de la historia: la obra de Christopher Marlowe o la ópera de Charles Gounod son también de las más conocidas. La cuestión que se plantea en estas líneas ha surgido a partir de otras lecturas en donde los personajes se han planteado si de alguna u otra manera no han pactado ya con el diablo, aun sin saberlo. Creo que en ocasiones, muy a nuestro pesar, lo hacemos, y de seguro hemos sacrificado una parte de nuestras almas._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Fausto**

* * *

En el despacho de Ciel Phantomhive, la luz del poniente disminuía mientras que las sombras se estiraban progresivamente hasta cubrir las cosas. Ubicados en el centro de la estancia, sentados frente a frente ante el tablero de ajedrez, el joven y su mayordomo sostenían una larga partida.

Los característicos contornos de las figuras en juego todavía podían distinguirse en medio de la creciente penumbra. Se apreciaban algunas bajas en ambos lados, pero las piezas que aun pujaban según la voluntad de sus respectivos dueños se distribuían uniformemente mostrando la paridad de los rivales.

A Ciel le agradaba jugar de vez en cuando contra Sebastian, en parte porque el demonio nunca lo subestimaba, y en parte porque le interesaba medirse con él. Sin embargo, por alguna misteriosa razón, nunca podía recordar los resultados de esos extraños y esporádicos encuentros. Y es que Sebastian, arguyendo sus obligaciones cotidianas, siempre encontraba un modo de distraerlo.

Así, durante una pausa particularmente dilatada en la que Ciel se debatía entre avanzar con el caballo o retroceder con la reina, el mayordomo dejó su silla con el propósito de desempolvar algunos de los viejos volúmenes que su amo le había solicitado para leerlos en sus ratos libres. Luego de unos minutos, el joven desistió de sus primeros esfuerzos y optó por analizar mejor la estrategia de su oponente, hasta que su voz lo sustrajo de esas cavilaciones.

-Fausto –comentó Sebastian con el libro en cuestión entre las manos.

Ciel ni siquiera se removió. Con la vista fija en el tablero, apenas se dignó a señalar:

-La célebre obra de Goethe se ha convertido ya en un clásico de la literatura alemana, por eso quería leerlo. ¿Acaso te interesa? ¿Conoces el mito?

La sonrisa de Sebastian fue una mueca burlona que pasó desapercibida para el conde.

-Lo conozco, joven señor.

Ciel evaluó ahora la posibilidad de defender la reina con un alfil, aunque pronto la desechó también. Sebastian seguramente decidiría que sacrificar su torre valdría la pena.

-Eres desdeñoso –observó descansando la cabeza en una mano-. ¿Tan graciosa te parece la historia de un científico desesperado que pacta con el diablo a cambio de juventud primero y de sabiduría después?

Sebastian siguió desempolvando los libros, imperturbable. La vieja biblioteca no hacía más que acumular polvo, tiempo e historias tan antiguas como el mundo.

-No es que me resulte graciosa, sino ingenua.

El otro alzó una ceja, sin desenfocarse de la reñida partida de ajedrez.

-¿Ingenua?

-Los seres humanos suelen personificar a las fuerzas del mal como si de ese modo pudieran conjurarlas –explicó Sebastian- o como si confiriéndoles una forma humana fuese más fácil evadirse de sus trampas.

-Y según tú eso sería imposible porque…

-Porque el mal no funciona de esa manera, joven señor. Los hombres pactan de muchas formas, formas tan sutiles y mundanas que nunca pueden advertirlo.

El demonio hizo una pausa.

-Entiendo. Continúa –lo alentó Ciel.

Sebastian agradeció con un gesto su interés y prosiguió con su exposición.

-Pactan, por ejemplo, cuando se avienen a hacer aquello que en el fondo de sus corazones estiman incoherente, o absurdo, o errado. –El afilado y pálido perfil de Sebastian contrastaba con el cielo nocturno sobrenaturalmente, ominosamente-. Luego se excusan pensando que no hay más remedio, que así son las cosas, que todo el mundo hace lo mismo y que serían unos tontos si marchasen contra la corriente. Es entonces cuando han pactado, joven señor, se lo aseguro, han pactado a cambio de sobrevivir. Y lo ignoran.

-Los demonios trabajan muy duro para obtener lo que quieren –ironizó Ciel con desgano.

-Le agradezco la observación, joven señor –repuso Sebastian sonriendo complacido, inclinándose hacia él con reverencia y ojos acechantes.

Ciel estiró el brazo sobre el tablero, tomó su caballo y lo movió hasta comprometer a la reina de su rival. Se había jugado el todo por el todo, ahora ambas damas corrían peligro y no podía imaginar qué decidiría hacer a continuación su mayordomo: si las sacrificaría o las salvaría.

-Es verdad, a veces pactamos sin saber que lo hacemos –comentó luego para retomar el tema, mientras Sebastian volvía a tomar asiento frente a él-. Sin embargo, en ocasiones alcanzamos a entender que hemos aceptado, que hemos resignado una parte de nosotros mismos. Aun así hay algo que el diablo jamás llegará a experimentar, algo que nos diferencia para siempre y por eso anhela tanto devorarnos el alma.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Sebastian con indiferencia al tiempo que estiraba la mano sobre el tablero para realizar el siguiente movimiento.

El joven se sentía extrañamente fatigado. Por primera vez a lo largo de esa inacabable partida desvió la vista hacia el umbroso cielo nocturno, más apático que de costumbre.

-Cuánto duele –murmuró-, cuánto nos duele pactar.


End file.
